


Surprise Visitors

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Shadowhunters in the MCU [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Growth, De-runed Maryse, Introspection, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: It's evening time, and Maryse was looking forward to enjoying her glass of wine as she tried to unwind from another day of trying (and failing) to find herself a mundane job. Those plans were interrupted by an unexpected knock on the door.





	Surprise Visitors

Learning to live a life as a mundane wasn’t the easiest of things. Though, as Maryse Lightwood sank down onto her couch at the end of yet another long day of job searching, she had to admit to herself that there were some definite perks to it. The wine in her hand, for one. A gift from her son’s partner when Maryse first moved into her new home. A home which, thankfully, she’d had the money to afford on her own. The Clave may have deruned her, but they hadn’t taken her money away, and she’d had plenty saved up.

Another thing to appreciate was the absolute lack of ceremony. Maryse had come to enjoy the way it felt each night to come in her door, let her hair down, and _relax_. At the moment she was dressed down to a tank top, a warm sweater, and a pair of silk pajama pants that Isabelle had convinced her to buy on their last shopping trip. “You need to learn to spoil yourself, Mom,” Isabelle had insisted as she’d grabbed three pairs in different colors, plus the matching tops. There’d been a softness in her eyes when she’d looked at Maryse; one that Maryse contributed completely to her eldest’s influence in raising his siblings. “You’ve been a soldier for a long time. You should enjoy your chance to just be _you_.”

How could she argue with that?

Maryse had walked away from that trip with new makeup, nail polish, silk pajamas, some of the softest bedsheets she’d ever felt, and a multitude of underwear that were more than just _functional_ , plus a few outfits that weren’t bought with the opinion of others in mind.

As strange as it was to be doing all of this with her daughter, to be taking Isabelle’s advice on how to dress or how to be herself, in a way it felt… good. Maryse knew she hadn’t exactly been mother of the year. She’d failed her children in so many ways. Each and every one of them. She wasn’t a good mother, and her children were grown now, beyond their need for her, but maybe she could make up for it in some way by being a good _friend_.

She sighed a little and sank lower down into the corner of the couch. There was no one there to see, so she didn’t hesitate to kick her feet up on the coffee table.

Today was a sort of maudlin day. Despite having money in the bank, Maryse wasn’t used to having idle time, and the best solution to that was to get a job. Unfortunately, finding one wasn’t that easy. Especially without job credentials or work history or anything like that.

Magnus had offered to lie for her. To create a work history and put himself as contact information. Maryse had refused before. But it was starting to look like she might want to take him up on it. Otherwise, she was starting to think that she might not find anything.

Her melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone rapping smartly on the other side of her door.

A quick glance at the clock showed that it was just after seven p.m. Most of her family would be either enjoying dinner or out on patrol. Even Luke, who seemed to have taken it upon himself to help her start to settle into a mundane life, tended to stop by earlier in the evening, or at the very least call first.

Maryse pushed down the small thrill of something she refused to believe was fear as she rose to go answer the door. Just because she didn’t have her runes didn’t mean she was defenseless. She’d excelled in hand-to-hand combat – a fact that hadn’t changed despite losing angelic strength and speed. Not to mention Magnus had put up wards over her home to keep her presence hidden from anything that might try and sniff out her angelic blood. Nothing and no one who meant her harm would be able to get inside her home.

Still, when she opened the door with a polite curiosity on her face, the person she found waiting there for her was the very last one she’d expected to see. Even if Maryse hadn’t heard stories lately about the newest member of the flock that Alec gathered to himself, she still would’ve recognized this man.

Tony Stark.

The man stood on her front step dressed to impress in a perfectly tailored suit, hands in his pockets, sunglasses on despite the growing darkness around them, and a devil-may-care grin on his face.

“Oh, I’ve definitely got the right house,” Tony said, his grin growing. “I’d recognize those cheekbones anywhere. Maryse Lightwood, right? I’m Tony Stark.”

Maryse felt her eyebrows rising up. Some of the cool composure she’d been known for wrapped around her now. “I’m aware of who you are, Mr. Stark.”

The slight bite to her words had once been enough to make the person she was speaking with flinch or straighten up. Tony’s grin didn’t falter in the least. “You know, I thought you looked like Isabelle, but now I can definitely see where Alec gets that look from. He’s scary good at it, you know. He’s even got that tone, too. That whole you-fucked-up tone. It’s not as good as Magnus’, but I’m more scared of him than I am of Alec, though don’t tell him I said that. Either one of them. I’d never hear the end of it.”

The flow of words was quick and easy, all delivered in that same bright, teasing tone, and Maryse found herself just standing there staring at him. It took her a moment to find her voice again. “Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Stark?”

“Oh!” For just a second, Tony looked like a sheepish little boy, caught out in something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. He ducked his head a little, and his smile shifted to one that was a bit cajoling, a bit _young_ , and Maryse found herself softening without even realizing it. “Sorry about that. I have this tendency to just sort of, leap in mouth first. Rhodey always says it’s gonna be the death of me one day. But, that’s not the point! I was hoping, well, do you mind if we take this inside for a moment? I’ve got something I want to discuss with you, but I doubt we should do it on the front porch. Especially considering this nice neighborhood you’re in. The last thing you probably need is someone recognizing me on your doorstep.”

There wasn’t any logical reason to refuse him. So, that was how Maryse found herself sitting at her kitchen table in her silk pajama pants, sweater held closed tightly in front of her, with Tony sitting across from her looking far too put-together, and a cup of the most delicious coffee she’d ever had in her hands.

It was Tony who started their conversation, thankfully. He didn’t really waste time once he’d snapped them up the coffee. Just wrapped his hands around the mug, rested his elbows on the table, and leaned forward to fix her with another of those charming looks of his. “Right, so, I should probably start by apologizing by just popping by like this. I could’ve called, or had Alec set up a meeting or something, but I didn’t actually want him involved in this conversation. If I’d asked him to set up a meeting, he definitely would’ve made himself involved.”

“Why would you want to meet with me?” Maryse asked. In response to his leaning in, she sat back in her chair, one leg crossing over the other and her spine straight. None of her nerves showed through the mask she pulled on. One that she’d had a lifetime to perfect.

In contrast to her pulling her mask on, Tony reached up and pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head, and he seemed to be pushing his own masks off with it. “You mean, aside from meeting the mother of the guy who’s dating a guy who I consider my dad?” Pausing, Tony tilted his head, and that impishness flashed over his features again. “Lilith, I sound like my own soap opera.”

Almost against her will, Maryse found her lips wanting to twitch into a smile. She carefully hid it behind a slow sip of coffee.

It wasn’t hard to see how Tony Stark had charmed the general public. When the man looked back up at her again, his eyes were warm and crinkled at the edges, and he had this way of smiling that was like there was nothing and no one else in that moment that even existed. “So I’m probably managing to come across as crazy right now, aren’t I? Which really isn’t the best selling point for this whole thing.”

“And what is it you’re trying to sell, Mr. Stark?”

“Tony, please.” The man didn’t even try and hide his grimace at that. Then he sighed, and he seemed to gather himself. The charming boy who’d been rambling in front of her was gone; in the blink of an eye, Tony was just as much a politician as Maryse was, with masks just as strong. She was silently impressed at his ability to switch gears so easily. To go from playful to businessman with barely any pause. Even his voice was steadier when he spoke. “First of all, I’d like to extend my condolences for your recent loss. Alec explained some of it, and I can’t imagine what you’re going through is easy.”

Maryse carefully set her mug down on the table. She wanted to comment on Alec sharing business that wasn’t his to share. That part of her wanted to call her son and berate him for sharing her shame with people. Somehow, Maryse pushed that down, and she gathered up what little pride she’d been left with, what she’d scraped together by the skin of her fingers. “I am who I am, runes or no.”

“Of course you are. I’m not here to berate you, or pity you, or any of that. Unlike most idiots out there, I’m not dumb enough to think that women of any kind aren’t capable of being dangerous. You don’t need runes to prove that. I have a few women who are capable of kicking my ass without any magic to help them.” Tony abruptly set his mug down on the table. Then he leaned in, folding his arms and resting his weight down on his forearms. The gleam in his eye sharpened just the slightest bit. “I’m here, Maryse, to offer you a _job_.”

That – wasn’t at all what she’d been expecting. Maryse knew her mask slipped a little. Her eyebrows shot up, and she was sure her surprise was showing on her face. “ _A job_?”

Tony nodded at her. “Yep. See, I’m currently in the market for a new personal assistant. My last one, well, I was dying and I needed someone to be able to take over the company if I actually did kick the bucket, so I made her president of the company. It was a whole big _thing_.” He lifted one hand long enough to wave it dismissively through the air as if wiping the words away. “Not important. I’m not actually dying anymore. But! Pepper’s turning out to be a pretty amazing President, and if anything ever does happen to me, she’ll make a damn good CEO. But with her there, that means I need to find a new PA.”

“And you thought of me?”

A bright grin lit up Tony’s face. “Yep! I know it probably looks like a hell of a downgrade from the type of stuff you used to do, but at the same time, you’re uniquely qualified for the position. Being my PA isn’t just booking appointments or answering phones. It’s, well, Pep would probably say it’s managing my life, and she wouldn’t really be wrong. I need someone who’s got a strong will and won’t get pushed around. Because let me tell you, there are pushy assholes you’ll come across. People who think being a girl and being a PA mean you’re stupid.”

It wouldn’t be the first time Maryse had encountered that way of thinking.

“I need someone smart,” Tony went on. He kept his eyes steady on Maryse, watching her face as he laid it all out for her. “My company is the leading name in both tech and green energy, and you’ll have to either know about those or be willing to put in the time to learn. Your job would require you to use a lot of different types of tech. You’d have to be good at listening, following directions, and knowing when to ignore those directions and do what’s best.”

Tony lifted a hand again, only this time he snapped his fingers, and a folder appeared on the table between them. Time around Magnus had taught Maryse not to jump when that happened.

Lowering his hand, Tony placed his fingers against the folder, still watching her the entire time he did. “I had Pepper and JARVIS put together not only a prospective employment packet but a sort of briefing on what you can realistically expect out of this. Not just the fancy job description, but the real stuff. Some of which I’m well aware paints me in a not-so-flattering light. But I wanted this to be as honest as possible.”

“Why me?” Maryse asked. It wasn’t her only question, but it was one of the most important ones.

Everything about Tony softened just the slightest bit. “A few reasons. Like I said, I don’t need just a basic PA. The fact that you’re well aware of the Shadow world, and of what I am, is a huge plus.”

Realization struck, making Maryse let out a small huff of surprise. “This is why Alec suddenly told me your name. He’d only mentioned Magnus’ had a warlock son before this. But he told me your name a few weeks ago.”

“I told him he could,” Tony said, nodding. “He didn’t know it was because I wanted to do this. I’ve worked with a PA who didn’t know the truth before. I don’t want to do it again. I’m Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, I’m Iron Man, and I’m a warlock. The person working for me needs to be aware of all those parts of me.”

Maryse could see the logic in that. It had to be hard to hide who you were from the people closest to you. From what it sounded like, a PA was extremely close.

Smiling, Tony flattened his hand on the folder and then drew his hand back. “Why don’t I leave you to think about this for a while? There’s contact information in there. Whatever you decide, just let me know.”

Manners had Maryse rising automatically when Tony did. He held a hand out to her, and she took it, finding it surprisingly easy to do so.

The masks of the politician and businessman were gone now. There was just a smiling, kind man in front of her, with eyes that reminded Maryse of her son. Of Magnus. Eyes that showed a soul that had seen far too much, yet somehow, still managed to smile. “Whatever you decide, I’m glad we got to meet. If this job isn’t what you’re looking for, well, I’m sure I’ve got a few others opening up. We’re moving everything here to New York, after all. We’d find something for you.” He winked down at her. Then he gave her hand one last squeeze and let go. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Maryse Lightwood.”

The smile that curved Maryse’s lips was an easy one. “A pleasure meeting you as well, Tony Stark.”

With a grin and a cheeky wink, he put his sunglasses back on and let himself out, leaving Maryse standing in her dining room. She turned back to look down at the folder on the table. Tony’s mug was gone, and her own looked like it’d been magically refilled.

One corner of Maryse’s mouth quirked up. It looked like she had some reading to do.


End file.
